Predators Redemption
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: For thousands of year's Predators have lived by a strict honor code. It has served them well while hunting inhabitants on numerous planets across the cosmos. That noble trait has begun to fade away as more Bad Blood's have taken control. A few now head to Earth with an offering that'll give humans a fighting chance in the massacre to come. *Based off of 2018 The Predator film*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my future OC arriving in the next installment and the alterations in the storyline plot his presence provides for readers amusement. **

**Predators Redemption Prologue **

_For thousands of years an advanced, fierce, and viscous extraterrestrial species called Yautja, yet known to humans as Predators have been visiting Earth for thousands of generations. _

_Their purpose is to hunt and acquire the most prominent specimens on the planet both as trophies and to better enhance their own physiology, combined with genetics from inhabitants that live on other planets. _

_This has always been the Yautja way of life. _

_In the last few centuries the Yautja have been visiting this planet more and more to obtain as many specimens are they possibly can. The Yautja civilization fully believes through years of observations that the Oomans don't have much longer to live. Overpopulation has put their race on the brink. They're only a couple of generations away from extinction. So right now it's a literal free for all. _

_But while many Yautja are in favor of this new motion others are not. These few members of society completely disagree and make moves to do something and change it. _

_Two who are part of this faction are a renowned Hunter Sha'til-ar and his Ooman partner Nicole. The two met years ago when he'd been on a hunt and Nicole just a teenager. Years later the two joined in outer space after an incident on Earth caused her to leave on the fast track. The two are anomalies because it's not normal. In Predator eyes this race are meant to only be seen as prey and hunted purely for sport. _

_Although there are cases where Oomans who have survived these hunts a earned the respect of certain Yautja in the heat of battle, marked and rewarded for their ferocity and courage. _

_A fact the two of them mentioned as such in their shared protests on the decision…and were met with a gruesome end in retaliation. _

_This is consequence for their blatant disobedience and insurgency. _

_Now it falls to others, a selected few, to finish what Nicole and Sha'til-ar began. A mission that will be handled with great discretion and pride. _

**Authors Note:**

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I love the Predator film series. I have for quite some time. Recently though while watching both the movies and reading other various fan fictions here online my passion for it has risen again. **

**The characters mentioned earlier here in the prologue Nicole and Sha'ktil-ar/Wolf are from an alternate story written by a different writer who goes by the username Colorful Crayola. I got permission from her to use her two characters in a slight cameo for this story. I highly recommend that Predator fans out there check out her works here on the website. They are a must see and very well done. You will not regret it. **

**Also, I've recently put up a new story called Fish Out Of Water. It's a crossover between the movie Shape of Water and the show Siren. So far I have everything figured out except one little thing. A name for my OC. Basically, since my OC character is in fact a mermaid I want the name to be in reference to the oceans or any other body of water similar to lakes or rivers. I'm more than open to suggestions so like I usually do in situations like this I'm turning it into a contest. The reader who gives me the winning name gets a question answered about the plot of the changed storyline in question. So think long and hard guys on the name and the type of question you'd like me to answer. Because you only get the one until the next opportunity arises for the taking. ;D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC and any alterations to the storyline plot his presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**Predators Redemption Chapter 1 **

The mission is in jeopardy.

The Predator Killer had been successfully stolen from high level security and is now currently on transport to Earth, but at a great cost. A terrible price has been paid for it.

Many members of the Resistance have perished when trying to acquire this weapon. Very few remain now to keep fighting. The majority of what's left have been assigned to stay on their home world two Yautja have been chosen to deliver the precious cargo to the humans.

A father and son pair, fiercely bonded together as one.

Citaur, an experience weather hunter and battle scared warrior.

Nu'tath, Citaur's son. He's young and headstrong, but not as experienced as his father. He had only passed the traditional right of passage mere months ago. Now he's being put to the test big time. He might not have been the best choice to be tagging along on such an important mission, but Citaur felt he was ready. Those who live in their civilization have to either buck up and learn quickly, thinking fast on their feet, or perish.

But they're both in grave danger now.

The plan had been discovered and they are currently being pursued by one of the numerous Bad Bloods.

These Bad Bloods have been genetically enhanced with DNA from specimens all over the galaxy. The most efficient and powerful creatures of them all on their own planets. They've become deadly and in their arrogance have taken their race down a path of no return.

The Bad Blood is relentless, firing shot after shot from his ion cannons at the escaping vessel. He aims carefully at the engines hoping to immobilize the ship.

At the controls Citaur sees only one way out. He opens a warp gate where the portal will transport them to Earth in seconds and take them to safely out of range.

It works and the Bad Blood doesn't make it to the portal. He's stuck on the other side and has no choice no other than to take the long way to Earth in pursuit of them.

The encounter did not leave Citaur and Nu'tath unscathed.

One of the engines is severely damaged and the fact they crashed into a satellite orbiting Earth didn't help matters either. The systems are failing causing the ship to plummet fast and unresponsive.

Citaur then decides there's no other recourse. Father and son have to abandon ship. Although they aren't worried about losing the cargo. Their task is to deliver it to the humans. Even if the ship is destroyed beyond repair their job will still get done. The mission will be deemed a success no matter what after whoever finds it here.

No Citaur and Nu'tath are the ones that need to find a way out.

Finishing his preparations at the controls, Citaur said _"Get to the escape pod."_

"_Yes, Father," _said Nu'tath, grabbing their essential weapons and equipment before entering the single escape pod they have left.

Citaur soon follows with little time to spare. The last thing he does is transferring the controls for the ship into a modulation on his gauntlet.

Citaur then marches passed the container holding the cargo.

The mission is almost complete.

Citaur then enters the escape pod with his son and seconds later the entire thing jettisons out. The ship and the escape pod then head into opposite directions.

As the escape pod drops into the forests of Mexico the ship keeps going and will continue to do so until it makes landfall.

Now the two must think of themselves unless things go even more wrong than they already could be.

**Authors Note:**

**September 11****th**** has come and gone once again. I was very young when it happened. Don't know about all of you, but I certainly was really scared. One minute I was at elementary school in class and the next my parents are pulling me out, taking my little sister and I home. That's when we learned the truth. The Twin Towers we'd see all the time whenever we traveled outside the city limits on road trips would no longer be there. We were stunned when we'd seen them destroyed on TV. Those trips were never the same again just like the lives of millions. In honor for the people that fell that day and to those still struggling to survive from the aftermath I suggest a moment of respective silence. I think we all can use that. **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**Big time heads up! Article 13 is on the move again. Our freedom of speech is seriously on the line. Find a legitimate petition that is fighting this decision and sign onto it. Every signature counts to keep what we love alive. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**I have other grand news! I'm going to New York Comic Con! Ah! I've been dying to go for years and now I have the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers are going to be there along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so I'm not going to waste a single second of it. So wish me luck, my friends! ;D **


End file.
